Zero no Tsuakaima: A New Dawn
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: Based a month after season 3. The ends of some start the beginnings of others. However, how will our dear couple and their friends cope to these changes? Read on and see. Sounds better than summary. OCs and OC pairings included. R&R! Chp 3 is up! YAY ME!
1. Reunion

_Hey Everyone! Yeah, just for everyone's info… I'm not only an AATC fan, but also a Zero no Tsukaima fan too… XD Anyway… I was just wondering what would happen in season 4 (if there ever will be one that is…) so I decided to play with it, and see where this will all go._

_P.S. This has two of my OC's involved. You'll get to know them soon enough_

_So now, I present to you:_

**Zero no Tsukaima (extra scenes)**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

The late summer air was abundant throughout the Tristain Magic Academy. Cattleya had just woken up as the sun shined its radiant beams of light through her window. She smiled as she faced the window, stretching her body as it absorbed the sun's warmth, cherishing every moment it gave. Silently, she got up from her bed and began getting dressed.

'_Today's going to be a great day… today's the day he's coming back… I can't believe it, he's finally coming back…'_ she kept thinking to herself as she brushed her wavy pink hair, with every stroke driving her already gorgeous hair to perfection. She put on a plain white button top, as well as a purple skirt.

'_I want to look my very best when I see him again… he's gonna be really surprised'_ she giggled at her self-comment. Once dressed and ready, she made her way to the dining hall for breakfast. Not long after leaving her room, she heard a huge explosion coming from a room several doors down the hall.

'_Heh, they're at it again, really those two… they really get along together don't they?'_ she couldn't help but laugh as she waltzed her way down to the source of the explosion. It was no surprise, that it was Louise who set off that explosion spell, directed at no one but her fiancé, Saito Hiraga.

"Saito… you useless, perverted DOG!" she roared throughout the entirety of the room. Her face was totally beet red with fury, her eyes ablaze with embarrassment. "I still can't believe I'm gonna marry YOU!" she lashed as she began kicking and stomping on whatever remained of his already burnt corpse. "You of all people… Grr… Yurusanai!" With that, she threw a flurry of whippings and stomps on the poor gentleman lying on the ground in front of her. Cattleya, knowing that this girl was just having one of "those" moments, just laughed and continued walking toward them.

"Good morning, Louise," she greeted with a bright and warm smile.

"Chi-neesama! I-I… Good morning…" Louise mumbled with a faint blush on her face.

"Good Morning to you too, Saito-san…" Cattleya said as she turned to the boy on the floor, who was practically unconscious from the morning beating he had _just _received.

"Uhh… G-good M-m-morning… Cattleya-oneesama…" Saito slurred, still in total agony.

"I'll leave you two to it then… just play nice, okay?" Cattleya playfully warned.

The couple, with that comment, froze, right then and there. Totally freaked out by what their older sister's (or in Saito's case, sister-in-law to be) remark. They turned to each other in utter embarrassment. Their faces shuffling colors, turning into 5 different shades of red.

Meanwhile, along the borders of Tristain… A young gentleman and his older companion were en route toward the Kingdom of Tristain.

"Are we there yet?" a tired young gentleman in a chevalier's mantle demanded boredly.

"Yes…" replied his older companion. His black cloak flowing with the flow of the wind "Below us, lies the Kingdom of Tristain… and within it, the famous Magic Academy… and our old friends" The older male sighed heavily as he adjusted his cloak. "Let's keep moving, we wouldn't want to keep them waiting, now do we?"

"Most certainly not. It'll be good to see Chibi-Louise again" His younger companion chuckled as they continued their voyage.

Several hours later, back at the Magic Academy, Louise chased after Cattleya as she made her way to the courtyard.

"Wait a minute! Chii-neesama, wait for me!" Shouted Louise. Her scream echoed throughout the entire class corridor.

"Who are you talking about, Chi-neesama?" Louise politely demanded.

"Oh…" Cattleya smiled, giggling a little "Just an old friend of mine… we haven't seen each other in years. But, I recently received notice that he's coming to Tristain for a visit"

Cattleya's smile widened as her mind raced through thoughts as she began remembering her moments with this mysterious 'old friend' as she put it. She looked up to the heavens, looking at the wondrous sunrise coming over the horizon. '_I've been patient, I hope you've finally reached your decisio '_ she thought.

Amidst all the commotion, there was another sudden explosion, this time coming from the forest near the school.

"There's a battle going on in the forest!" shouted a student

"What's going on?" shouted another

"Louise…" Saito sternly spoke, with a face of genuine concern. Louise needed no other words; she nodded and ran out with him to where the explosion had occurred.

As they reached their destination, they noticed two hooded figures, surrounded by a group of twenty bandits.

"Don't worry!" Saito shouted "we'll save you!" His took hold of his sword, Del, and his left hand began to glow a glistening white. He prepped himself for battle. Louise, not wanting to be useless, readied her wand to ward off any of the bandits that came their way. However, despite their intentions, their help wasn't needed at all. The shorter hooded figure lashed out a short weapon, looking very much like a revolver, with his right hand aglow. He then fired three shots toward the bandits. Two shots hit their marks, killing two of the bandits in the process, while the other dodged his end bringer and the bullet ricocheted to a tree.

The taller one did not hesitate as well. He immediately reached for its sword, and vanished from their sights temporarily. When the figure reappeared, he was right behind one of the bandits, and it diagonally slashed him in half. The bandit next to him was enraged, and swung his knife toward the tall figure, intending to leave a deep cut, but to no avail. As soon as the knife made contact with the figure's cloak, the figure vanished, and reappeared behind his attacker, and stabbed the other bandit in turn, killing him.

For the next ten minutes, the two mysterious figures did not hesitate to eliminate all the bandits. Louise and Saito were dumbfounded. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was as if, the figures were not applying any effort in battle. No sooner had Saito and Louise had arrived, bloody corpses were all lying on the forest floor.

There was a brief moment of silence as the couple watched in awe at the two figures. As a strong wind blew, their hoods flew off their heads, revealing the two figures. The shorter figure, to their surprise, looked a lot like Saito, with very small differences. His hair and eyes were onyx black; only, his hair looked more like Julio's than anyone else they knew. His skin was a fair white-to-light brown tone. He wore a slightly loose gray and white jacket, as well as a well made pair of pants.

The taller one… was totally different. He was in a total silverish-white suit of light armor underneath his black cloak. It was obvious that he was a knight, revealing light shoulder padding on his shoulders, elbows and knees, as well as the long and thin saber on his back. His eyes were a bright icy-blue; his hair, a handsome auburn. His chestnut brown skin tone reflected his maturity in combat. But, what surprised the couple most of all, was the fact that he had no scars. Knights of his caliber would have scars of battle wounds present on any part of the face. But this one, this one didn't, and _that_ was a shocker to both of them.

Minutes after their encounter, the two figures looked toward the couple, and the taller figure casually made his way toward them.

"We're sorry…" the taller figure sighed "we didn't know you wanted to help us. We could've told you that your help wasn't necessary, and thus, you two wouldn't have tensed up, again we're sorry" He bowed elegantly and smoothly.

"My name is Satsuki Ikebana…" the shorter figure greeted as he bowed. "On his behalf…" he referred to his taller companion "we apologize… we didn't mean to scare you."

The taller man then sighed as he momentarily closed his eyes. "I'm Kiyoosuke Maximilium Seville, "He greeted with a slight genuflect "Captain to the Romalian Royal Elite Guard."

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière… and this is my familiar, Saito Hiraga" the short pink haired girl replied, referring to herself and her companion.

"Vallière?" Kiyoosuke noted, and his eyes went wide "You wouldn't be related to Cattleya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de La Fontaine, would you?" he asked the short pink haired girl.

"Cattleya?" she repeated "yes… she's my older sister… why do you ask?" she wondered 

"Oh, I see… no wonder I can see a resemblance between you. She must be expecting me, then." Kiyoosuke chuckled at the very thought of his remake.

"Wait a minute!" She screamed loudly. Her eyes whitened out and she started shivering as her speech became broken down into syllables.

"Y-y-your t-the o-old friend of C-chii-neesama?" she inquired in total shock.

"Oh, she told you that? Well then, yes I am… I've been friends with Cattleya for quite some time. When I heard that she was in Tristain, I thought it'd be nice to see her again. How is she by the way?"

Louise told everything Kiyoosuke needed to know about her older sister. She didn't miss any detail. From her chronic illness to how she helped them escape Vallière estate, Kiyoosuke was very intrigued by her stories and experiences.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" he suddenly asked

"N-no… she says her belongs to someone… but that someone hasn't returned to her yet. I don't really know what it means though" she silently replied.

"It's alright, Louise… I know exactly what it means…" he smiled as he took a soft sigh. '_You still waited for me… even though I told you I might never return, you still waited for me… I can't believe it… you care for me THAT much, Cattleya?_' his thoughts made him smirk.

With that, the four of them made their way to the entrance of the Academy, where the adventure of total chaos and confusion… will soon ensue.

_Okay… that's it for now. Chap 2 and onwards will be based on your reviews. The more I get, the faster I'll work. But, not only for this story, but for the rest of my stories as well._

_I need at least 10-20 reviews to continue. I worked pretty hard on this one, and I don't want to continue if people think its garbage._

_R&R! And no FLAMES! ._

_-Periosha_


	2. I say YES part 1

**_Hiyas! It's me again. Sorry for taking so long to update, I had to update/re-edit my AATC stories and I had this chapter redone 3 times. Plus all my school work is driving me up the wall! ._**

**_Anyway, instead of waiting, since I know you guys wanna read on, I decided to work on this chapter. I know getting only 3 reviews sucks, but at least it's better than none at all. So, for those that DID review, thanks alot... :) I will work harder for you guys._**

**_Anywho, let's get this show on the road, shall we?_**

* * *

_I now present to you:_

**Zero no Tsukaima (extra scenes)**

**Chapter 2: I Say Yes part 1**

The four made their way through the grounds and into the Eastern Wing of the Academy. Thoughts of anxiety and nervousness began to fill Kiyoosuke's mind. Everything that had happened to him, all those battles, all those hardships, he never showed fear. But now… now he was a nervous wreck. Satsuki noticed his friend's anxiety, he softly sighed, letting Kiyoosuke notice him, and sent him a reassuring smile. Kiyoosuke returned the smile with one of his own, only weaker. He then started remembering all the fun times he had had with Cattleya when they were younger. From playing out by the lake, to resting cuddled together beneath the shade of a tall tree, these memories would always bring Kiyoosuke to tears. He looked at the windows at the top floor of the Eastern Wing. His mind began racing through all the smiles that greeted him, as he concentrated on the one thing that made him who he is right now…

And that woman in particular was none other than Cattleya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de La Fontaine.

'_I don't believe it… after 6 long, frustrating, and terrifying years, I finally get to see you once again, my beloved. I wish you have become more beautiful than the last time I remember you. I really want to apologize for leaving you for so long.'_

This was the very thought that brought small tears to the knight's icy-blue eyes. With each step taken closer and closer to her, the very one he loved, all the suppressed memories he kept to his heart began to resurface. With every new memory brought back into his mind, Kiyoosuke's smile widened with both excitement and sincerity.

They then walked to the hallway leading toward Saito and Louise's room. The loving couple took point, their fingers playfully intertwined with the other's. Satsuki and Kiyoosuke were trailing behind, sighing and shaking their heads in disbelief and laughter as they watched the two in front of them cuddle and smile close to each other.

Meanwhile, from across the hall, Cattleya had just finished reading a small book and decided to go to her room for a short rest. Her frail, weak body has greatly improved ever since her chronic condition spiked a little just over a year ago. She miraculously recovered within a short span of time, and has been growing stronger since. As Cattleya made her way to her room, she began humming a simple tune as she waltzed along the hallway.

But just before she reached the corridor to her room, her attention was caught by the sound of familiar voices, coming from the other side of the corridor. Curiosity getting the best of her, Cattleya cautiously leaned against the wall and quietly graced her way toward the voices. She could definitely hear laughter, and judging by the voices, three of them were male, one was without a doubt female. She was just about to leave them be… when she caught the sound of a certain chuckle coming from one of the voices. Instantly, Cattleya gasped at the very tone of the laugh. It sounded so… _nostalgic_… so…_ familiar…_ she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'_N-no… it can't be… b-but, could it?' _Cattleya's mind and heart began racing as she began to think why she was beginning to feel this way. Her thoughts began to remind her of her childhood years. Every bit of it, she could remember enjoying it with someone, some faceless person, someone she once knew, but has long forgotten. Cattleya struggled to remember as much of her past as she possibly could, her pink eyes beginning to widen as tears began to flow from them. She covered her mouth in a gasp when a particular memory of her past struck her.

*_Flashback_*

"_How long will you be gone?"A worried 18 year old Cattleya asked._

"_I'm not sure, but I promise, when this is over, I'll come back and we can be together again… I promise." The silver clad knight responded. His icy-blue eyes glistened with tears as guilt began to strike his heart._

"_No… I don't want you to go! Please don't go!" Cattleya cried as she sobbed on the knight's silver armor. Her arms wrapped around him ever so lovingly. She did not want to lose him, not now, not ever. Yes, she wanted the war to end. But not at the expense of her beloved, she couldn't bear that harsh reality. She continued sobbing until her lover, whom she clung onto, began stroking her back ever so gently, cooing her until her head moved upward and she leaned toward his face. He simply just closed his eyes as Cattleya pressed her lips to his, their kiss burning with so much passion, so much love. They instantly deepened their kiss as their tongues tackled each other, Cattleya moaned lightly as her lover's tongue moved deeper in her mouth._

_But, as fast as they started their kiss, they broke off just as fast. Her pink eyes met his icy-blue ones. Both pairs had tears of worry and sadness; they didn't want to leave the other. But, with the war getting worse, they had to call in the best of the Romalian elites to join the on-going conflict. Unfortunately, he was the 1__st__ lieutenant of the Alpha brigade, the most powerful group of the entire Romalian army. He had already packed and suited up, and was ready to leave Tristain for the worn-torn borders of the Romalian territories. But, with every passing moment, more and more did his heart ache. He didn't want to leave the love of his life, but he had no choice. He _had_ to defend his people. With one soft sigh, the silver-clad knight forced Cattleya's arms off his waist, and began to regretfully walk to the door._

"_Don't worry…" The knight turned around and looked deep within her eyes, with a confident smirk on his face. "It'll take more than the forces of Albion to rid get of me." Cattleya couldn't help but smile, tears still flowing from her luscious pink eyes. She ran to him and gave another deep kiss._

"_I love you…" Cattleya smiled, "and I'll wait for you to return. Just don't make me wait too long…" she giggled as her eyes locked on the knight's icy-blue eyes._

"_I'll always love you, Cattleya…" The knight smiled as he gently pecked her cheek, "…and I promise to come back soon."_

"_I love you… please return safely… Kiyoosuke" Cattleya smiled as the two shared one final kiss. With that, Kiyoosuke walked out the house, and with a sudden burst of energy, instantly vanished from Cattleya's sight. She ran out to look at the forest border, only to catch a small glimpse of Kiyoosuke's small figure running swiftly over the horizon. He was headed to a war-torn land, and he would need all the help he could get._

'_May your primogenitor watch over you, and guide you back to me… my beloved.' Cattleya prayed; her eyes tearing as she watched her lover leave her._

"_I… love… you… my Kiyoosuke." Cattleya whispered to the wind. She blew a flying kiss in the direction Kiyoosuke was going, and began to walk back to the house, teary-eyed and heartbroken._

_*End Flashback*_

"Kiyoosuke!" Cattleya gasped as she covered her mouth in total shock. She felt her face turn a bright red that she could feel herself hyperventilating as she let of this slowly sink in.

After a few minutes spent on regaining her composure, Cattleya resumed listening to the group making their way along the corridor. She paid close attention to every one of their conversations. Making sure she heard every syllable of every word spoken. She _had_ to confirm whether the voice was Kiyoosuke's or not. She had to know the reason why these feelings started to resurface. Every passing second to her felt like hours slowly ticking by. In one solid sigh, she hardened her nerves, and slowly crept closer to the voices.

Meanwhile, Louise and the others were wildly chatting about their many adventures they had been through. Each one explaining different experiences, from the places they've been, to the crazy tasks they were made to do, all four friends laughed and giggled at the other's story. Louise brushed her hand on her bangs that was covering her face as she let out a small, contented sigh. She looked and eyed Kiyoosuke with a bit of worry and confusion.

Just a while ago, this silver-clad knight was proud and cocky; his icy-blue eyes glimmering in the sun's light. But, now, he looked rather glum and depressed. Bits of worry began to overshadow him once again. Thoughts of doubt started to seep into his mind. Louise took notice of his worried expression and waved him a reassuring smile. Kiyoosuke caught sight of Louise's smile, and returned it with a weak smile of his own.

'_Heh, she looks exactly like Cattleya when she was younger. I'm pretty sure you'll grow even more beautiful than your sister, Louise. Saito is very lucky to have you for a fiancé. I pray for your happiness and soon, I hope all your dreams come true.' _Kiyoosuke prayed as he let Louise's soft smile sink deep into his heart.

Louise put her arm on the knight's shoulder, and looked at him in the eyes with a warm smile, tilting her head with reassurance.

"Don't worry…" she cooed softly, "I know Chii-neesama will be so happy to see you again… I just know it!"

Kiyoosuke couldn't help but chuckle a little. But he then let out a depressed sigh.

"Perhaps…" he mumbled, "but I haven't seen her in years. I doubt she'll even recognize me after six years of leaving her."

Louise didn't want to leave him so depressed. She tried to hold in her jumpy attitude, but she failed. She immediately looked out to the empty hallway, her eyes star-sparkled.

"Just think… Chii-neesama missed you so much, and now you two are gonna be reunited! Wouldn't that be great?" Louise squealed with joy and excitement.

Cattleya, on the other hand, managed to catch a glimpse of the group, being as careful as she could to avoid being spotted. As expected, she saw three male figures, one she recognized as Saito, and one female, who she immediately identified as Louise, jumping up and down squealing with delight.

Cattleya continued observing the four standing and laughing as they walked on along the corridor. However, time seemed to slow down as she stared deep into the icy-blue eyes of the silver-clad man who seemed not to notice her. Cattleya's eyes began freefalling with tears as she took into heart the man's face. His icy-blue eyes glistened with the sun's bright shine; his auburn hair gently lay on top of his head, revealing his simple, yet handsome face. Cattleya's heart then felt a sudden… _connection_ to that man. His chestnut brown skin was somewhat the only difference, but Cattleya was certain it was the one person she waited her entire life for…

And that was none other than Kiyoosuke Maximilium Seville.

Cattleya sobbed with joy as she immediately blew her cover by running out of her hiding spot as the Kiyoosuke and the others walked casually along the hallway. Somewhere within an intersection of halls, Kiyoosuke's keen hearing urged him to turn around, as he heard footsteps rushing toward him. When he twisted himself around, he accidentally collided with a pink-haired girl, probably around his age, arms gingerly wrapped around his waist. The impact from the collision was enough to knock Kiyoosuke of his feet, and he landed with a soft 'oof' as the girl on top of him embraced him tighter. Louise and Saito were caught off guard, but when they recognized who the pink-haired was, they decided to let Kiyoosuke find out for himself

What shocked Kiyoosuke worst of all, was the sudden feeling of hot tears flowing from the girl's eyes, and onto his lightly armored suit.

Kiyoosuke didn't know what to do. Guilt suddenly started to fill up inside him. He didn't like to see other people, especially girls, hurt, much more cry. He guiltily patted the girls back, trying his best to apologize.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Kiyoosuke sympathetically whispered. However, instead of receiving a response, the pink-haired girl suddenly lifted her head and leaned toward his face, and her lips made firm contact with his as they shared a loving and compassionate kiss.

Kiyoosuke froze in total shock and confusion, his face was a total beet red. However, no matter how surprised he felt, he felt something… _nostalgic_ from the girl he was kissing. He intimately closed his eyes in an attempt to deepen the kiss. They just about to break apart, when the pink-haired girl wrapped tighter around Kiyoosuke's neck, maintaining the deep passion from the initial kiss. Kiyoosuke could feel the girl's tears flow from her eyes; he could feel them stinging his cheeks as they slid down onto his armor. The girl then began moving her tongue around Kiyoosuke's lips, hoping to gain access to his mouth. Kiyoosuke hesitated, but the nostalgic feeling suddenly returned, which caught him off guard as the girl's tongue suddenly made contact with his, their kiss now ablaze with a new form of passion and intimacy. As their tongues began dancing around each other, Kiyoosuke savored every bit of this girl's familiar taste.

'_Mmm… cherry…' _he thought as he tasted the girl's tongue and lips. _'She tastes exactly like- wait, could it be?'_ Kiyoosuke struggled, but managed to break the kiss, only leading to stare into the bright pink eyes of the girl he had just kissed.

Kiyoosuke was awe-struck as tear began to well up in his eyes.

"I-it c-c-can't be…" Kiyoosuke doubted, but his heart was yelling at him telling him otherwise.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Kiyoosuke-kun?" the pink-haired girl smiled. Her gorgeous pink eyes shimmered in the sun's light, as she stared deeply into Kiyoosuke's glistening icy-blue ones.

Kiyoosuke couldn't believe his eyes. His mind screamed with confusion, but at the same time, his heart screamed out with joy. For the past six years they were apart, he longed for this day. Now, that it has, his heart could only scream in total delight and happiness! After all this time, he was finally with the woman of his heart that he had once left behind.

"I-it is y-you…" Kiyoosuke sobbed as tears began to freely flow from his eyes. His smile grew wide and sincere when the pink haired girl gently nodded her head in agreement.

"Cattleya" Kiyoosuke whispered. Tears then ran rampantly from their eyes as the revelation sank into their hearts when they pulled themselves into another deep, yet more passionate kiss. Their two hearts melted, but were reformed and was forged stronger by their long-awaited reunion. What was once two separate hearts now were created into one beating being. Their destinies now beginning to reform as they soon will face many dangers together.

* * *

_Yay! I finished it quite well with that weird cliffy... but oh well, better than nothing... XP_

_I'll be working a little slower now, since I know not alot of people actually read my stories... T_T I know I'm not a good writer, but at least tell me! T_T_

_Instead of playing fishing for 10 reviews, I'll lessen it to 5. That's more than enough to get me motivated to update._

_R&R you guys! And please... no FLAMES! XP_

"_I have no talent whatsoever…"_

_-Periosha_


	3. I say YES part 2

**_Hey Guys! So sorry for not updating, but I've been rather busy with my main archive that I really haven't given a lot of time on this..._**

**_To make it up to you guys, here's the next chapter!  
_**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

**Zero no Tsukaima (extra scenes)**

**Chapter 3: I say Yes part 2**

* * *

The early hours of the spring evening had come to pass, and everything had begun to die down quietly. The entire Academy held a grand ball in celebration for Kiyoosuke's and Satsuki's arrival into not only this academy, but also into Tristain as a whole. Everyone, Cattleya in particular, was overjoyed when they saw Kiyoosuke's face once again. Not only that, but Cattleya's heart had now become whole again, after six long years of being alone, she has finally been reunited with her long lost soul-mate. Neither one could've never been happier in their entire lives.

But, as soon as one celebration ends, another one is brought to planning. One in particular would be the upcoming wedding of Saito Hiraga de Chevalier d' Oriens and Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. To others, this was to be expected for some time now, but to most, they just yelling out "Well, it's about TIME!" No sooner after they announced that they were going to get married, had they already started on the wedding preparations for the upcoming day.

Everyone in the entire Academy, along with several maids courtesy of Queen Henrietta herself, had then started putting up wedding decorations and designs in preparation for the grand celebration. Kiyoosuke and Satsuki, not wanting to be useless, despite the fact that they were the newcomers, decided to and began helping around, offering what any assistance they could provide them. Whether it'd be carrying decorations to the reception hall to rushing into town to buy more supplies, thanks to their abilities of superhuman speed and strength, everyone's work was practically cut in half.

Unfortunately, to everyone's dismay, Louise had turned into a monster. Now, she had become twice the hot-head than she usually was. Should she see any mistake committed by anyone about anything concerning the wedding, she'd throw you a completely stress filled explosion spell that'll literally send you flying. This brought everyone down to a bummer, especially when it comes to the designing part.

"No, No, NO! You got it all wrong!" an infuriated Louise screamed, "I said I wanted pink _ROSES_ not pink _CARNATIONS!_ Can't you idiots do ANYTHING RIGHT?" she was definitely not happy with their performance. She then unsheathed her wand and immediately glowed and awe-inspiring blue-white, as the light began to suddenly encase the hall. When all of her anger had been gathered into her spell, she pointed it upward with a deafening scream. "EXPLOSION!" and with that, the entire interior of the hallway exploded. Everything everyone worked so hard on, the very same preparation that had taken weeks to prepare was now merely destroyed in seconds.

Once the smoke and dust had finally cleared, everyone groaned at the sight of the once beautiful reception hall. Yet again, Louise's patience string snapped, and now everyone had to pay the price.

"Ugh… come on guys…" Kiyoosuke whined, obviously not happy with what had recently happened, "Let's get this cleaned up and fix it up, AGAIN…" Kiyoosuke simply hung his head in defeat, as he and the others began to pick the incinerated scraps that were once decorations, and threw them away only to start over.

"Man!" Satsuki whined, "To think she was a bitch then, now she's acting TEN times the queen bitch she was three weeks ago!"

Satsuki knew very well the risks of calling Louise names behind her back. This was why he only began ranting as soon as Saito dragged Louise way out of earshot. Unfortunately for Satsuki, Louise caught wind of what he had just said and suddenly teleported right behind him. Satsuki's keen senses told him that something "angry" was standing right behind him. He feared the worst when he heard a tight grip on a wand and a slight crackle of lightning. Having realized his greatest fear coming to pass, he reluctantly turned around and revealed a really pissed off Louise, gripping her wand tightly, her eyes a total blaze of anger, irritation and hate.

"W-what did y-you call me?" She growled as her wand, instead of it glowing a bright white, it had now become a burning red.

Satsuki, panicking for his life, waved his arms in front of his body in defense, trying to calm the already blowing storm in Louise's mind.

"W-w-wait, Louise… I-I… I can explain-!" but he was quickly silenced when Louise cast out her spell on him.

A large bright light emitted all around the reception hall, and a huge explosion followed shortly after. Poor Satsuki flew all out the hall as he screamed in shock, leaving nothing but rubble all over the remnants of the hall.

Meanwhile, off in the nearby woods, a young girl was off playing with the trees and the little animals that were with her. She was rather tall and slender, with very bright tan skin; her bright azure eyes and elegant blond hair glowed with the sunlight as she giggled and played with the plants.

She was just about to go home when suddenly she heard a scream echo throughout the forest. Curious, she listened carefully, and noticed a tiny black figure in the sky.

"What the-? What the heck is that?" She wondered, curious. She began panicking when she noticed that the figure was suddenly getting bigger, and the screaming becoming louder. Screaming in shock, she hid behind the trees as the figure crashed landed into a nearby clearing, with trails of smoke emitting from the crash site.

Nervous, the young girl cautiously walked to the crash site, and gasped at what she saw. At the site she saw a knocked out Satsuki, whose jacket is burnt at the side and his face well charcoaled. The young girl gasped as she ran to him, seeing if he needed help.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She asked, worried. Just then, she heard the sound of approaching footsteps coming toward them, as well as the calling of a familiar voice.

"Miss Haidee, Miss Haidee!" The voice, apparently male, called out. Haidee breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the voice, and stood up as she waved her arms in the air.

"Gunseng! Gunseng!" She cried, calling out to him. "Over here! I need your help!"

Gunseng was one of Haidee's most loyal servants. He was dressed in a butler's outfit as he and another servant ran toward their mistress.

"Lady Viernes…" the other servant called out, panting exhaustedly. "We heard the crash and- who's that?"

The other servant named Copec, the brother of Gunseng, gestured to the unconscious Satsuki. Blushing brightly, Haidee looked away from the two, shaking as she stammered with her words.

"I-I-I don't know… just help him!"

The two butlers were baffled, but obeyed regardless. They carried the black haired boy with a stretcher and slowly made their way to the carriage the butlers used to find Haidee.

They quickly raced through the forest, quickly dashing through until they came across a large, iron gate. On the top the gate was a sun with a crescent moon on the side with stars surrounding the rays of the sun. The gate quickly swung open, and they entered without hesitation. Once they entered the pavilion, the two butlers stopped the carriage, open the door, and let Haidee and carried the stretcher out.

"Quick…" she said, pointing to her servants. "Take him to the infirmary. Tell the healers he's a friend of mine, and that he should be treated immediately."

Without saying a word, the two quickly carried him inside the mansion. Haidee gulped nervously; looking up to the sky, she closed her eyes and put her hands together in prayer.

"Kami-sama…" she prayed, "Please help him… and let his troubles go away…"

The winds blew silently in reply, and with a sigh, walked into the mansion, following her butlers.

The long hours that passed seemed like an eternity for Haidee as she waited for the boy to awaken. Her healers told her that his wounds weren't severe, but he was hit rather hard by a rather powerful spell, and was knocked cold when he made contact with the ground from such a high altitude.

Haidee waited patiently on Satsuki's bed. The clock ticked its way to the wee hours of the evening, so long that she accidentally slept when she laid her head on his bed while sitting on the chair next to it.

Slowly, Satsuki opened his eyes, feeling groggy from his long slumber. His vision was still blurry from the blast of a spell he recently took in. Sighing heavily, he attempted to get up, only to flinch and yelp in pain, forcing himself to lie back, letting the pain subside.

_'Damn…'_ he thought, cursing himself. _'I can't move? And where am I?'_

Satsuki suddenly heard a faint sound nearby. It sounded like someone was… snoring? Yes, definitely snoring. Satsuki managed to tilt his head to the side to see a blond haired girl, snoring quietly with her head laid on the side of his bed. Satsuki laughed to himself as he looked at the girl's innocence. Her snoring was silent music to his ears; it almost sounded… _cute_ to him. The girl's head suddenly rolled her head to the side, revealing her face to him. Satsuki blushed deeply at the beauty sleeping near him. He gulped the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat as she opened her eyes, revealing their bright azure blue shine.

"U-uh…" Satsuki mumbled, figuring out what to say. Haidee said nothing as she looked into his onyx black eyes; his jet black hair shimmering through the candlelight that surrounded the infirmary.

Haidee slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes, and stared into Satsuki's eyes once more. Her face glowing tomato red as they stared deeply into each other.

"H-hi…" she muttered, barely above a whisper.

"Hey…" Satsuki mumbled back, trying to answer her.

Their faces were completely flushed red as the seconds passed, feeling like hours to them as they looked at each other. Gaining her composure, Haidee looked away from him, accidentally holding his hand in the process.

"I found you on the ground today…" she rambled, trying to make a conversation. "You were hurt pretty badly, so I brought you to my mansion and had my healers take care of you…"

Satsuki noticed her blush harder as she tightened her grip on his hand. His eyes looked away from her slowly as he tried to reply.

"O-oh?" He asked, trying to act normal. "H-how long was I unconscious?"

"All afternoon…" she replied shyly.

Satsuki then attempted to sit up when Haidee stood up and restrained his arms with her hands.

"Wait… you're not well – whoa!" she uttered before losing her balance, tripping on the foot of the bed and accidentally locked lips with Satsuki; making the two blush feverishly as they felt sparks surge through their bodies.

Satsuki was absolutely speechless. This girl, who was a complete stranger to him, rescued him, treated him, and now kissing him? He was perpetually stunned, but not angry. His heart began beating like a war drum; the constant thumps of his beats sped uncontrollably as he felt the warmth of her face.

Haidee was just as surprised. She didn't know what kind of feelings she had toward this boy; the boy she just met. Now, she never felt such bliss, such…_ ecstasy_… it was totally new to her. They slowly closed their eyes as they deepened their kiss, pushing against each other with equal and loving force.

The kiss lasted another thirty seconds or so. When the need for oxygen began overtaking them, they broke off, breathing heavily as the atmosphere of the room to heat up.

They said nothing as they stared at each other; their minds still trying to process what had happened as a still and long silence enveloped them.

"I-I'm sorry…" Haidee whispered, trying to break the silence as she looked away from him.

"N-no… I know you didn't mean it…" Satsuki replied, smiling lightly as he cupped her cheek with her hand; making her face him again.

"I didn't get your name yet…" he continued, smiling lightly, making her blush.

"Viernes…" Haidee replied, smiling back. "Haidee Roween Alexa Viernes…"

"That's a pretty name…" he replied, kissing her cheek, making Haidee blush even deeper.

"And yours is?" She asked, smirking slyly.

"Ikebana…" he replied, "Satsuki Ikebana…"

"Well, Satsuki…" she continued, circling her finger around his cheek. "Do you believe in 'love at first sight'?

"Not back then… that is… until now…" he laughed, drawing his face close to hers.

The couple shared one last, passionate kiss. This time their tongues probing each other's mouth, savoring each and every taste of the other; their hearts uniting underneath the watchful eyes of the twin moons. Their bond now solid and burning brightly as fireworks erupted in the sky.

* * *

**_Okay, so it's short and cheesy and corny, but I tried! ._**

Reviews much appreciated ;-)  


_**"Living it my way…"**_

_**~Periosha**_


End file.
